


Princess Marinette

by TheEmeraldWitch (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, OOC characters, also everyone is like 16, aromantic!max kante, asexual!max kante, but i like this trope so, idk - Freeform, its probs gonna be shitty, princess!marinette au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: This is meant to be a more mature Marinette, if only by a few years. For example, she now sees (this involves part of my personal opinion) that she can't go after Lila directly, and she has to be more subtle about it. She is also much more sarcastic in a way, and is more preoccupied, as well as being willing to let her friends figure it out on their own.





	1. Well, That's Just Peachy, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a more mature Marinette, if only by a few years. For example, she now sees (this involves part of my personal opinion) that she can't go after Lila directly, and she has to be more subtle about it. She is also much more sarcastic in a way, and is more preoccupied, as well as being willing to let her friends figure it out on their own.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not, in fact, prepared for her day to go this way.

She had had a plan for the day:

1\. Get up early and finish packing to leave for China

2\. Get to school on time

3\. Tell her friends that she had a family emergency in China, and thus had to leave and didn't know when she'd be back

4\. Leave at the end of the day for China

All of those steps were essentially failed, except for the first one.

She had managed to wake up early, thanks to Tikki telling her that she was late. Sometimes, Marinette didn't know what she would do without her kwami.

Unfortunately for Marinette, she was still late for school.

Marinette darted across the street, purse flying out behind her. She pitied poor Tikki, who was surely getting dizzy.

She managed to dart into the school just as the doors were closing, then skidded to a stop in her classroom, panting.

"Hello, Marinette." Miss Bustier said, smiling at her fondly.

"Sorry, Miss Bustier." Marinette apologized.

"You're not late just yet. Go sit down."

Marinette nodded, still trying to catch her breath, and made her way to her desk. "Alya, Nino, Adrien, I have to talk to you guys." While Marinette had certainly gotten her fair share of teasing from Alya, she had finally managed to stop stuttering around Adrien.

"What's up?" Alya asked.

"I have to-"

Miss Bustier interrupted before Marinette could finish. "Okay, class, I have an announcement!"

The class perked up, a small amount of optimism weaving through the air, all of them hoping that it wasn't another project.

"We're going to China!"

Marinette's face blanched, and she stared at her teacher in shock as the class cheered.

"Because this homeroom has the best average in the district-a perfect 100-the mayor agreed to fund a trip to China as a reward! We will be there for two weeks, seeing monuments, learning about their culture and language, and going to the princess's coronation."

Marinette's head slammed down onto the desk. 

Adrien turned around and looked at her worriedly. _"Are you alright, Marinette?" _He asked in Mandarin.

_"No." _She groaned.

Adrien had discovered her status as the Princess of China after he had had to do a photoshoot with her when they were both fourteen. The Parisian public would think that Adrien had done a photoshoot with his friend, Marinette, who had made the hat he was wearing during the Style Queen Incident. The Chinese citizens, however? Not so much. Marinette's appearance was a reassurance that, yes, she was alive and well, though not currently in China. To them, she was simply working on international relations.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Lila asked.

"Just peachy," Marinette growled.

Lila's worried look (which she had definitely faked) faded. "I can't wait to go back to China! I haven't seen the princess in ages!"

Marinette growled, but turned around, years of court training making the smile on her face look real. "You know the princess?"

"Yeah, we met when we were kids. We're practically best friends!"

"Wow, Lila!" Marinette fake-gushed. "That's so cool! No one's seen her in years, what's she like?" Alya began recording the scenario with her phone.

"She's really nice and funny, and smart. And she's always welcoming me back, but I keep having to tell her I can't go because I'm so busy with school. Now, I can surprise her!"

"What's her name?" Marinette asked.

"I-uh-" Lila was stuck. Or was she? "Well, I can't just tell you her name. She asked me not to, and I don't want to breach her trust."

Marinette bit back a growl. "Oh, okay. I understand."

"Class!" Miss Bustier called, successfully gaining their attention once more.

Marinette's thoughts swirled around her head as Miss Bustier spoke, all centering around one question: _What am I going to do?_

_~_o0o0o0o0o_~_

"Hey, Marinette, are you okay?" Alya asked the bluenette at lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marinette grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked. Marinette went slightly pink.

"Yeah, you look really stressed out, dudette." Nino chimed in worriedly.

"I'm. Fine." Marinette ground out.

They didn't look convinced.

"Really, guys, I'm okay. It's just...well, I am kinda stressed out. I was supposed to go to China anyway for a while, but it was for a family emergency kind of thing, and now with everyone going, I'm worried that I won't be able to get away from the class, and that everyone's going to ask a bunch of questions that I might not be able to answer."

"Don't worry, Marinette." Adrien said. "We won't let that happen."

The raven-haired girl a brighter shade of pink and smiled softly. "Thanks."

"No problem." Nino said.

"Of course, girl." Alya added.

_Maybe I should tell them..._ Marinette thought._ Eh. Let's see if they figure it out._


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Marinette asked her parents as she burst behind the counter after school. "You-why?!"

"We thought you would want your class there, and this was the best way to make sure they were there," Sabine explained kindly.

"I know, but-argh! Everyone is going to find out, and they're going to think that I lied to them-which I did-and then they're all going to hate me and Adrien's going to me and I won't have any friends and Adrien will never date me, and-and..." Marinette trailed off and sunk to the floor. "Oh, my God."

Tom chuckled. "No one's going to hate you, sweetie. Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go do your homework, okay?"

"Okay," Marinette muttered, going up to her room.

~o0o0o0o0o~

One week later, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and their class were on the train to London, headed for the airport. Marinette yawned, leaning her head back against the aisle seat she had sat down in and closing her eyes.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just tired." She said sleepily. "I'm gonna sleep. Can you wake me up when we get to the airport please?"

"Sure."

Marinette fell asleep almost instantly, not realizing, of course, when her head hit Adrien's shoulder. The blond boy smiled softly, not noticing when Alya took a picture.

~o0o0o0o0o~

"Marinette," Adrien whispered. "Marinette."

The girl awoke slowly. "Yeah?" She murmured back.

"We're here."

"Oh." Suddenly, Marinette shot up. "Oh! Oh, no."

"Girl, are you okay?" Alya asked.

"Oh, no. No, I'm not." Marinette swore, and her three friends were all taken aback. Marinette only ever swore when there was a very big problem. "Oh, no. No no no no no no no. They wouldn't. They wouldn't." She muttered. "There's no way."

There was, in fact, a way.

Her parents had scheduled them to be flying on the private jet.

"Oh, I cannot believe them!" Marinette ranted to Tikki from where she was hiding out in the restroom. She was careful to be quiet so that none of her classmates would hear her.

"Marinette, they were just trying to help," Tikki said.

"I know, but they-what? A normal plane would've been perfectly fine! And the class is freaking out over the fact that we are in a private jet that belongs to the _queen and king of China!_"

"I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

"I certainly hope so. Now hide, quick!" Marinette left the restroom as soon as Tikki was hidden inside her purse, then walked over to the minibar.

"Marinette, we aren't allowed to use the-" Miss Bustier began, but Marinette cut her off.

"Two chocolate chip cookies, please." She said tiredly to the hostess, Meishan, rubbing at her temples.

"Of course," Meishan said, handing her the cookies.

"Why is Maritrash using the minibar?!" Chloe exclaimed, nearly shrieking. Marinette winced.

"Marinette, you're not allowed to use that," Lila said. "You could get in really big trouble."

"You know, I don't think she really cares." A familiar British voice said. The owner of the voice, a girl with black hair and green eyes named Angelica Valdez, was one of Marinette's oldest friends. They had met when Marinette was five and had luckily kept in touch when the bluenette had left for Paris. She was the future Queen of England and Kagami's girlfriend. Angelica had draped herself against the doorway she had come out of dramatically, arms crossed. "What's up, Marinette?"

"Angelica!" Marinette said happily, running forward and giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I pulled some strings to surprise you."

Marinette laughed. "Of course you did."

"How do you know the princess of England, Maritrash?" Chloe interjected, sneering.

"We're childhood friends." Angelica strolled forward. "And if you ever insult Marinette again, I will make sure that you can no longer set a single toe into England." She said sweetly, grinning.

"Angelica, that might be an abuse of power," Marinette said.

"No, I don't think so. Especially not where your...situation is concerned. I'm guessing they don't know?" Marinette shook her head, and Angelica winced. "Oof. That's gonna suck for you later."

"No kidding."

The class looked very confused.

"Princess Angelica?" Angelica looked over at the girl who had spoken. "How did you and Marinette meet?"

"Oh, please, just call me Angelica. We're meant to be friends, right? Well, most of you, anyway." Angelica paused, eyes darting over to Chloe. "Oh, holy shit, Adrien. What's up?"

"Hey, Angelica." He said sheepishly.

"To answer your question...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Lila. Lila Rossi."

Angelica's eyes flashed and she turned to Marinette, looking between her and Adrien. "_She's_-?"

"Yeah." The two said in unison, both sighing.

"_Wow_. She looks so innocent."

Marinette nodded.

"Anyway...Marinette and I met at this gala thing when we were, like, five. I had tried to run away to go hang out with the other royal kids, and she helped me find my way. We've been friends ever since. And Adrien and I met when we were both doing a shoot in London. I was supposed to take some pictures for some birthday thing, and Adrien was, of course, modeling his father's clothes. I was on the front page. He was not. I teased him about it relentlessly." Suddenly, Angelica whirled around. "By the way, is Kagami coming? Because I will fly her over here myself if she's not."

"She's coming separately," Adrien said. "Mrs. Tsurugi didn't want her to miss too much school."

"Aw," Angelica said, pouting. "I miss her."

"She misses you, too," Adrien said.

"Well, I do get to see her in...?"

"I think she said she'll be here in three days."

"Three days! Cool! Yay!" Angelica strode over the minibar, grinning. "Cappuccino, please." Meishan poured her a cappuccino out of the machine and passed it over. "Thank you very much."

Meishan smiled and began cleaning some glasses.

Marinette discreetly passed Tikki a cookie.

"Hey, you're Alya, right?" Angelica said, sitting down next to the brunette, who was most definitely screaming internally, if the look on her face was anything to go by. "You run the Ladyblog."

"Y-yeah!"

"Nice. She and I have met a few times, like, twice, but it still counts and we're friends, if I do say so myself." Angelica winked at Marinette, something the entire class seemed to miss.

"Do you mind if I interview you?"

"Why not?"

"First of all, can you confirm that there is a feud between Duchess Meghan and Duchess Kate?"

"Oh, absolutely." Angelica said, smiling. "It's rather entertaining, watching them bicker. They're like siblings, honestly. They fight constantly, but they love each other, I'm sure."

Alya turned to the class, giving them a chance to ask questions.

"Isn't there a miraculous holder in England?" Mylene inquired.

Angelica choked. "Crap. Um, yeah, there is, her name's Chouette Noire, she's pretty cool. Owl miraculous. I'm gonna go change my shirt real quick, I'll be right back."

Angelica left the room, Alya stopped the video, and Marinette's classmates began bombarding her with questions.

"No questions now, please." Another voice said. "Marinette needs to deal with some things, mostly helping me."

Celene Adams: Super-genius, inventor, political mastermind, and princess of Canada.

"What would you need help with?" Marinette asked. "You are a genius. And you, too?" Marinette then noticed the roller skates the girl was wearing. "And are you really wearing roller skate on my-on the King and Queen's plane?"

"Yes."

In the background, Alix was now staring at the princess's skates in wonder. Probably due to the fact that they were silver, high-tech, and had spikes. Oh, yeah, and the fact that they were turning into normal shoes-or, rather, Heelys.

"Heelys, Celene, really?"

Celene shrugged. "What can I say? Canada is the coolest country. We have free health care, and nice people, and colorful money, and maple syrup."

"You are ridiculous."

"I know."

Marinette turns to her classmates. "Everyone, this is Princess Celene Adams of Canada. Like Angelica, she's a bit of a wild card. I guess you can think of it like this: Angelica is Vines. Celene is memes. Also, don't get on her bad side. Trust me." A while back, someone had, and they nearly got killed by around a thousand different robots. Marinette shuddered. "Canadians are nice, but Mad Canadians™ are not. They are terrifying."

Celene plopped down on the couch next to Alix, who went slightly pink. Huh. Marinette thought. I didn't think I'd ever see her blush.

"So, you're Alix, right?" Celene asked.

"Yeah. And you're Celene Adams. The princess of Canada."

"Yes, yes I am. And I hear that you skate competitively?"

"Uh, yeah." Alix's brain seemed to be exploding.

"Alix.exe has stopped working," Alya whispered to Marinette as the blue-eyed teenager sat down.

"No kidding. I never thought I'd see her this flustered." Adrien replied.

"Are we sure that Alix is straight?" Nino asked quietly.

After Alix's repeated jokes, including but not limited to, "Nothing about me is straight," whether or not she was LGBTQ had become a large manner of gossip for the class. Max, being the statistical math nerd that he was, had said that there was a 99.5% chance that she was either bisexual, pansexual, or a lesbian. Or literally anything else.

"No, no we are not," Marinette answered manner-of-factly.

"Want to race?" Celene was saying.

"What?"

"You heard me. Want to race once you've got some free time? No one I know back home can beat me, so..."

Marinette could tell that she was not, in fact, looking for competition. Well, not entirely.

~o0o0o0o0o~

When they arrived in China, Marinette nearly died. People were staring at the class, whispering.

_"Why are Princess Angelica and Princess Celene here?"_

_"What are they doing with that class?"_

_"They must be here for the coronation."_

_"Is Princess Celene wearing Heelys?"_

_"Of course she is, it's not exactly uncommon."_

_"Maybe the princess is in that class."_

_"That girl kind of looks like her."_

_"Which girl?"_

_"The one with the blue-ish hair and blue eyes."_

_"Woah, you're right."_

Marinette ducked her head.

_"Marinette, they recognize you." _Adrien said worriedly.

_"Yeah, they do." _Marinette replied.

_"How are you going to stay hidden?"_

_"I have absolutely no idea." _Not even years of being Ladybug could prepare her for this.

Adrien nodded and kept talking with Nino.

"Girl, what was that?" Alya asked.

"Oh, nothing. He just saw that I'm nervous and wanted to know whether or not I'm okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just some nerves, I guess."

"Hurry up, class! We don't want to miss the bus!" Miss Bustier called. The class hurried for the doors, near-running and eager to get to their hotel. While it was seven o'clock in the evening for them, it was one in the morning for Beijing, and they'd be getting up at around seven the next morning for a tour of the palace.

Which Marinette was absolutely dreading.

During the bus ride, the Miraculous bombarded Celene and Angelica-who was now wearing an Iron Man t-shirt underneath her leather jacket-with questions. Thankfully for them, they knew how to handle it.

Unfortunately for Marinette, she was not prepared for the next day.

At all.


End file.
